1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of digital video disk devices, and in particular, to a digital video disk device that re-configures itself based on instructions on a digital video disk.
2. Statement of the Problem
A Digital Video Disk (DVD) device plays a DVD to produce a video signal for a video display. A popular use for the DVD device is to play movies. The user buys a movie DVD and inserts the DVD into the DVD device. The DVD device reads the DVD to produce a DVD signal. The DVD device converts the DVD signal into a video signal for a television connected to the DVD device. The user may then watch the movie on the television using the many interactive features provided by the DVD device.
The DVD device has an internal non-volatile memory, such as a Read Only Memory (ROM). The DVD device operates based on a configuration that is stored in ROM. The configuration may include parameters for a decoding algorithm that is used to convert the DVD signal into the video signal for the television. The configuration may include parameters for a user interface that is used to present menus and obtain user selections. The configuration may include parameters for a communication interface that is used to communicate over a network with other devices.
The configuration should be distinguished from operating instructions that are stored on the DVD. For example, the DVD typically includes operating instructions that allow the DVD device to construct the screens for the user interface. The operating instructions from the DVD may include titles, chapter breakdowns, viewing options, and other information to assist in playing the DVD. The operating instructions from the DVD affect how that particular DVD is played, but they do not affect how other DVDs are played. The DVD device does not store the operating instructions from the DVD in ROM. In contrast, the configuration is stored in ROM and affects how the DVD device operates for all DVDs.
Periodically, the user may desire to upgrade the configuration of their DVD device. A design defect may also force the user to modify the configuration of their DVD device. Unfortunately, the user cannot conveniently upgrade this configuration because the user must replace the ROM with a new ROM that stores a new configuration. Typically, the user must transport their DVD device to a qualified technician who replaces the old ROM with a new one. Having a technician replace the ROM is a costly and time-consuming way to change the DVD device configuration.